


Holy Shit, I Think I Love You

by C4t1l1n4



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves bees, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4
Summary: Dean thinks, maybe he did fall in love slowly. He just didn't notice it until nowA short drabble I wrote at midnight
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711075
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Holy Shit, I Think I Love You

People say they fall in love slowly. It’s a gradual build-up of tiny moments as you slowly fall deeper in love with someone. 

Dean thinks, maybe he did fall in love with Castiel slowly. He just didn’t notice it until now. 

He’s sitting there, huddled next to Cas around the map table - temporarily distracted from their work as Cas is showing him a video about bees - and Dean is watching Cas more than the phone. He’s watching Cas smile, that full, gummy smile, attention solely focused on the video clip and Dean thinks “man, I love him.” And then freezes. 

He sits there and stares at Cas, until the video clip is over and he turns to face Dean, rambling on about bees. He trails off, confused, as Dean just stares and makes no move to interact. 

“Dean?” Cas questions, clicking off his phone and laying it face down on the table. 

“Holy shit. I think I love you.” 

“I love you too, Dean Winchester,” Cas replies earnestly. “I have since I first saw your soul in Hell.” He pauses, letting Dean have a few minutes to process. 

After a while, Dean leans over and plants a chaste kiss on Cas’s lips. 

“Now, what was it you were saying about bees?”


End file.
